Englishman In New York
by Emmy-Chan
Summary: HPYGO X-over. Post-OotP. Using the Japanese YGO names, too. PG-13 for language. YGO (c) Whoever. HP (c) J.K. Rowling (Evil, she is!)


Englishman In New York

_Woah! I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien, I'm an Englishman in New York..._

**Japan**

Ryou sighed, sitting in the not-so-spacious living room of Yugi and Yami's flat. "Pretty nice, guys." He murmured. He could hear his Yami's music blasting from the other side of the room. "Never knew you liked Sting, Bakura." He said, smirking. The Yami in question stuck his tounge out at Ryou. "Very funny." He replied. Ryou laughed. "Hey. Sorry we're late." Yugi said, smiling as he walked in, followed by Yami, who looked disdainfully at Bakura. The spirit looked up and caught the Phoaroh's eye, smirking. "Bakura." "Yami." The hikaris warned their dark sides simultaneously. Yami shrugged, sitting on the bed as Yugi sat beside Ryou on the floor. "Sting, Bakura?" Yugi asked, smirking. Again, Bakura stuck his tounge out. "I _would_ be listening to my copy of Queen's Greatest Hits, but someone stole it." He said, opening one eye to look at Ryou, who shrugged.

"So, you going anywhere on holiday this summer?" Yami asked. "Yeah... I was thinking of going home for a few months, to England." Ryou replied. Bakura nodded. "But how we gonna get there, Aibou?" The darker spirit asked, shocking Yugi and Yami, who thought they were the only ones to call each other 'partner'. "I was thinking... Fly." Ryou replied. "What? You'll never get past all the media!" Yugi burst out. "I think I know what he meant... Red eyes, right?" Yami asked. "Yeah." The ring owners chorused. Yami nodded. "Sound idea. But don't you think it'll be a little hard to espace on a dragon that one, materialised out of nowhere, and two, looks surpisingly like the Duel Monsters card Red Eyes Black Dragon?"

_Woah! I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien, I'm an Englishman in New York..._

**England**

"Shit! Move, Kingsley!" A man yelled, pushing one of his fellows out of the way as a green beam blew chunks out of the tree where he had stood. "Thanks, Arthur. Duck!" The other man called, spinning to face their attackers. "_Protego!_" The two Aurors yelled as more _Avada Kedavra_ spells were cast at them. "Where's Remus?" Arthur Weasley asked, ducking behind a tree and running a hand through his bright red hair. "I think he's-" They were cut off by simultaneous shouts of "_CRUCIO!_" from the forest behind the crowd of Death Eaters. Aurors and Death Eaters alike turned to the source. "Remus wouldn't..." Several of the Aurors muttered to each other, while the Death Eaters smirked.

"He doesn't mean it." Lucius Malfoy's drawling voice came from one of the hoods. Seconds later, Bellatrix's scream pierced the air. "Doesn't he, Malfoy?" Arthur asked, stepping forward. "You have no idea how close they were." He continued. Lucius' knuckles were white gripping his wand. "Fool. A traitor like you has no right to be called Pure-Blood." he replied. Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt grabbed the Weasley's shoulders to stop him from making a furious move on Malfoy. "Leave it, Arthur. We'll land him back in Azkaban soon enough." Tonks whispered in his ear. "Fine." The red-haired man replied, and relaxed. The other two Aurors released their hold on him as the battle raged behind them. "_Expelliarmus!_" Bellatrix yelled, but the lithe lycan dodged, and cast a counter-spell. And so the battle raged...

_If manners maketh man as someone said, then he's the hero of the day..._

**Japan**

"Well then, we'll see you in a year or so!" Ryou said, embracing Yugi tightly before looking at the stoic Phoaroh, and enfolding him in a hug too. Bakura cried out in suprise when Yugi tacklehugged him, and the ring spirit shook hands with Yami. "Yeah. See you when I see you." He said as his hikari and himself climbed onto the back of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Gripping tightly as the dragon's large wings lifted them off the ground, the ring weilders waved goodbye to their freinds, waving until neither party could see the other. "Dragons can go between, right?" Ryou asked. "Yeah... Why?" The tomb robber replied. "Well, wouldn't Atra be able to too? He is a dragon, after all." The young english boy stated. "S'pose you're right. Well, Atra, you up to it?" The dragon growled in response. A yes. "Ok then, let's go home!" Hikari and yami chorused. The dragon flickered, disappearing into the air.

_It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile, be yourself no matter what they say..._

**Between**

"The time it takes to cough-"

**England**

"Three times." The spirit finished as the dragon shimmered back into existence. They looked down on a forest. "Hey, look! A fight!" Ryou gasped, looking down as flashes of red and green flew across a clearing. "Let's take a look." Bakura said, and the dragon hovered a little more than twenty feet above the trees. Two distinct figures were throwing spells at each other, and the rest were crowded around them in two groups. "Whats going on? A duel?" Ryou muttered. Bakura shrugged, landing the Red Eyes quietly (or as quiet as one can land a dragon) near the clearing. Apparently, they hadn't been spotted yet.

_Takes more than combat gear to make a man, takes more than a license for a gun..._

"What the hell was that thud?" Kingsley muttered. Tonks shrugged. "Who knows." Arthur said, his eyes never straying from the two duelists. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Belltrix screamed, and Remus grunted with exertion as he nimbly dodged it, countering with a well aimed "_Impedimenta!_" that sent the witch sprawling. As she stood, both of them were breathing heavily, bleeding in several places and finding it hard to stand, let alone battle. "What the hell is going on here!?" A voice demanded from the east. Out of the trees strode two boys, hardly more than 19. They could have been twins if not for one large and one small difference; One's eye's were an intelligent chocolate brown, the other's a fiery crimson. One stood at merely four foot six, the other topping around six foot eleven. The voice had come from the taller.

_Confront your enemies, avoid them when you can, a gentleman will walk but never run..._

"Who in the name of Merlin are you, freak?" Lucius Malfoy snapped, quickly taking in the boys' spiky white hair and identical clothes. At times like this, Arthur almost felt sorry for Malfoy, the idiot. Almost. "Excuse me? You're calling _me_ a freak!?" The taller one accused, and burst out laughing. The shorter one sighed. "Bakura, aibou, get on with it." Even their voices were the same, but the one with burning eyes held a much harsher tone. The one who had been called as Bakura smirked. "If you wish, Ryou-chan." He replied, glaring at Malfoy with a smirk on his face. Everything suddenly went cold and dark, Aurors and Death Eaters alike were terribly reminded of the Dementors. Bakura's hair was now much shorter, and looked almost blonde. His eyes, however, still shone red in the eerie purple light.

Tendrils of darkness snaked towards the rich follower of Voldemort, who was now cowering in fear. The tendrils encoiled him, quickly covering the shaking man. A muffled scream was heard breifly before a sickening crunch, and the dead body of one Lucius Malfoy slid to the ground, unbloodied, but undoubtedly crushed to death. Everyone present shuddered, minus the mysterious Bakura, who fell to his knees, laughing, as the world returned to normal, and moonlight filtered into the clearing. The young Ryou knelt by his side and prodded him lightly. "Aibou?" He questioned. Bakura stopped laughing, and looked at his freind. "Yes, aibou?" He replied. "Don't ever, _ever_ do that again. Ever. That scared me." Bakura's crimson eyes widened, before he enfolded the small boy in a hug. "I'm sorry, Ryou-chan. If you don't want me to, I won't. I promise."

The Aurors watched Ryou and Bakura closely, trading meaningful and questioning glances at each other. "Oh fine, I'll go talk to them. Wimps." Tonks muttered, walking towards the pair, her hair a deep pink, rather like the pink in the puzzle-holders' tri-coloured hair. "Umm... Excuse me?" She said tentatively. The two looked up at her from the grass. "Sit down, please." The short boy offered, smiling. Tonks looked back at her fellow Aurors before shrugging and joining the two boys. "So.. um... What exactly did you _do_ to Malfoy?" She asked, looking at Bakura, whose hair was still short and dirty blonde. "Shadow Realm." He answered shortly. "What he means is he used the power in our Millenium Ring-" He pointed at the large pendant around his neck, "To instigate the powers of the Shadow Realm and manipulate them, thus killing the man you called Malfoy." Ryou explained.

Tonks nodded, beckoning to the other Aurors, and Remus trudged over to join them, too. "So, uh, everyone, introduce yourselves. You know I'd mess it up." Tonks told them. "I'll do it, Nympha-" Remus began. "Don't call me that, Rem." She snapped. Remus laughed. "Right. This is Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her last name only." He said, nodding towards her. "Arthur Weasley," he montioned to the wizard with bright red hair, "Kingsley Shacklebolt," the tall, coloured wizard with a gold hoop in his ear inclined his head, "and the young man who introduced us all," Remus punched Tonks lightly on the arm, "is Mr Remus J. Lupin." Tonks finished. Ryou smiled and nodded to them all in greeting. "My name is Ryou Bakura, and my rather dark freind here doesn't really have a name. So I'm commonly known as Ryou and we call him Bakura." He explained. Bakura nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Ya. Pleased to meet you all."

"Duck!" Ryou yelled, grabbing the front of Remus and Tonks' robes and heaving them to the floor as Bakura did the same to Arthur and Kingsley, seconds before seven green beams flew over thier heads.


End file.
